Melodía Navideña
by Natalie Edelstein
Summary: La música es capaz de evocar recuerdos que uno creía olvidados. Y si juntamos eso con la Navidad, se crea una perfecta combinación. ¿Cómo reaccionará Lovino cuando una canción no solo le recuerda uno de los mejores días de su vida, sino que le ayuda a darse cuenta de lo que siente por el español? Spamano


**Antes que todo, ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que cada una la pase muy bien.**

**Este fic se me ocurrió en medio de las compras navideñas. De seguro más de una se pregunta qué es lo que haría su personaje favorito en su lugar, y como mi adoración por España y Romano está en su momento más alto, no pude evitar escribir esto. Además, la música es algo que siempre está presente en mí, y sin la cual este fic no tendría sentido. **

**Bueno, espero que les guste!**

******Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**, la historia es mía.

**Ah! Y unos agradecimientos especiales a TomatoKiss, Sakurada Anime y SpamanoLove. Sus fics me han inspirado. ¡Feliz Navidad chicas! Y disfruten este regalo.**

El día era realmente frío. La nieve caía hermosamente, los vidrios de las tiendas que se encontraban frente a él se empañaban. Sus delicados dedos, escondidos en unos elegantes guantes azules, estaban congelados. A su lado la gente caminaba cargando montones de bolsas llenas de regalos. Lovino se fijó en sus semblantes, cada persona parecía tener uno distinto. Algunos se veían cansados, otros amargados por las exorbitantes cantidades de dinero que habían gastado en tan solo un día. Y los demás, apenas unos cuantos, se veían felices. Y el joven español que se acercaba a él con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que tanto le caracterizaba definitivamente pertenecía al último grupo.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras idiota, estaba congelándome aquí.

El chico solo sonrió ante lo que dijo su ex–subordinado. Lo miró atentamente, reparando en esas hermosas facciones que ya hace unos cuantos años habían dejado de ser infantiles. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado. Físicamente. Por dentro seguía siendo ese niño amargado, malhablado y extremadamente adorable que solía estar a su cargo.

-Vamos Lovi, no puedes estar tan molesto. ¡Se acerca la navidad! ¿No lo sientes? ¿No sientes cómo se acerca esa época en la que todo es felicidad y cariño entre la familia y los amigos?

-Guárdate eso para una tarjeta, bastardo. No tengo tiempo para que me hables de eso, después de todo tengo que comprarle unos regalos a unos idiotas por lo que no tengo una pizca de afecto.

Alemania, Francia, Prusia, Holanda (Bélgica no estaba incluida, pues Romano seguía sintiendo un profundo aprecio hacia ella), Luxemburgo, su hermano y España. La verdad es que la lista no era muy larga, pero pensar que por algo llamado "cortesía" tenía que obsequiarle algo a personas que le habían hecho daño, aún sin intención, le parecía una tontería.

-Lovino, no te tienes que sentir obligado a comprarle nada a nadie. Después de todo ese no es el sentido de la navidad…

-Lo sé, lo sé, navidad es amor. Me lo vienes repitiendo desde que soy un niño.

-Pero parece que aún no entiendes a lo que me refiero, ¿no Lovi?

Lovino odiaba cuando Antonio hacia eso. Odiaba cuando clavaba en él esas profundas orbes esmeraldas capaces transmitir más emociones, palabras y pensamientos que las palabras que parecían nunca dejar salir de la boca del español.

El italiano agachó la mirada, tratando de escapar de esa forma de comunicarse que el español solo usaba en determinadas ocasiones.

-¡Para eso bastardo! Y terminemos rápido de hacer las compras, que ya no soportaré más tiempo estando junto a ti.

-Que cruel eres, Lovi. Se nota que no quieres al jefe.

La representación del Sur de Italia solo suspiró. Ya no quería seguir con esa ridícula discusión que siempre se desarrollaba cuando ambos se juntaban. En vez de eso, se alejó caminando del español, comenzando con su búsqueda. Ya tenía una idea de que iba a regalarle a cada uno. Odiaba pasearse todo el día por una tiendas, tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para al final no terminar comprando nada.

El español lo alcanzó y juntos entraron a una tienda de libros. Antonio encontró un libro muy interesante que iba a terminar en manos de la belga y Lovino le compró a Ludwig uno que se titulaba "Todo sobre las patatas". De seguro le iba a gustar.

Los dos siguieron buscando, entrando incluso a una "sex shop" para encontrar el regalo perfecto para el francés. Solo mencionaré lo incomodo que se sintió el italiano al entrar a _esa _tienda con el bastardo y la oscura tonalidad de rojo de la se tiñó al escuchar al español decir lo lindo que se vería con un traje no muy conservador. ¡Ah! Y la colleja que se llevó este por decirlo.

Ya estaban terminando las compras cuando entraron a una tienda de juguetes. Lovino no sabía qué hacía allí, solo sintió la mano del español tomando la suya para luego arrastrarlo hacia la tienda. Ignorando las exclamaciones de emoción que el mayor soltaba, Romano se centró en la melodía que unos parlantes dejaba oír. Esta entró por sus oídos y parece que se confundió en el camino, ya que en vez de alojarse en su cerebro, lo hizo en su corazón, despertando los recuerdos más felices de toda su existencia. De repente se quedó inmóvil, y su ser fue invadido por ese sentimiento indescriptible que llega cuando una felicidad pasada vuelve a ti.

_Flashback_

Era el día anterior a la navidad y el pequeño Italia Romano esperaba a su protector fuera de la casa. El frío era congelante y sus ojitos se inundaban de lágrimas al pensar que tampoco pasaría esa navidad con España. Intentó darse calor con sus propios brazos, sin despegar su vista del horizonte. Rogaba para que en cualquier momento la silueta del español llegase y le envolviese con ese calor propio de él.

Peguntas que siempre rondada la cabeza del italiano aparecieron de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza. ¿Por qué nunca podía demostrarle a ese idiota lo mucho que le quería? ¿Por qué lo negaba cuando estaba junto a él y solo cuando Antonio se iba ya sea a luchar o a visitar a sus otras colonias dejaba que de su corazón todos esos sentimientos saliesen?

El italiano ya no podía más. Las lágrimas que hace poco humedecían sus ojos ahora corrían libremente por sus redondeadas mejillas. Odiaba el dolor que sentía en el pecho a causa del llanto, odiaba el frío que calaba sus huesos y sobre todo, odiaba al español por no estar junto a él.

Sin que el pequeño se de cuenta, un borrón se divisó a lo lejos, este se acercó hasta que formo una silueta imposible de identificar y pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder reconocerlo. Era España. Las heridas y la sangre se divisaban por todo su cuerpo y parecía que cada paso que daba era un martirio para su adolorida anatomía.

El hombre se acercó al niño, que aún no dejaba de llorar y que ocultaba su adorable carita en sus diminutas manos. El corazón del español se quebró al ver a su preciado en ese estado, le dolía muchísimo más que cualquier herida provocada por una espada. Con mucho cuidado se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Romano se asustó por el repentino contacto, pero en vez de empujarlo o de tirarle un cabezo en el estomago como siempre hacía, le devolvió el gesto. Estuvieron un largo rato así, hasta que Lovino se dio cuenta del estado del español. Lentamente se separó de él y se paró.

-_Espagna__, _te extrañe. Te extrañe mucho. No te vuelvas a ir bastardo- dijo entre hipidos el subordinado.

-Mi niño, yo también te extrañe. Todo el tiempo pensaba en ti.- el español suspiró, mientras le acariciaba los lacios cabellos al pequeño Italia.

Le tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron juntos hacia la casa. España sabía que el humor que tenía en ese momento Romano no iba dudar mucho tiempo, por lo que trató de aprovecharlo al máximo diciéndole palabras dulces y parando a veces para besarle la frente al italiano.

Al entrar al inmenso hogar del español, fueron recibidos por una cariñosa belga y un hosco holandés. Pasaron el resto del día juntos, terminando los preparativos para el gran acontecimiento que se daría a cabo el día siguiente.

* * *

Todo el día pasó muy rápido para el italiano. Con todas las visitas que recibieron y los saludos que más de una nación le dedicó no se dio cuenta de las horas que corrían y corrían hasta que llegó la noche. Ya nadie estaba con ellos, por lo que el español decidió llamar a Romano a una banca que había en el jardín. El niño al comienzo se negó, pero después de mucho insistir, Antonio consiguió llevarlo.

La noche era hermosa. La luna, que brillaba intensamente, parecía sonreír y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas. El italiano veía como nacían y morían, pareciéndole uno de los espectáculos más bellos. A su lado, Antonio afinaba su guitarra, dándole un toque aún más mágico a la noche.

-Lovi, te he llamado hasta aquí porque quería mostrarte, solo a ti porque eres mi preciado, un villancico que me encanta.

Van los pastores de fiesta,  
Van los pastores de fiesta, caminito del portal  
Guía que te guía la estrella, la estrella.

Guía que te guía guiándolo esta.

La noche se pone clara y la estrellas que los guía  
y en un pesebre se para para adorar al mesías,  
tocando y bailando sonando al compas

Coplillas alegres de la navidad.

Los pastorcillos en navidad le regalan

Al rey de los cielos que está en el portal,

Del campo la hoja del huerto el laurel

Que ya está cantadito la ropa y meloja,

La ropa y meloja de menta y miel.

Lovino trataba de no hacerlo, pero no podía evitar mirar embelesado al español. Su semblante era distinto: reflejaba seriedad y concentración. Incluso su voz había cambiado. Podría decir que hasta se veía guapo. El joven italiano se reprendió por pensar así de España. ¡Era casi su padre!

Ya le llevan al rey de los cielos

Mantilla, pañuelo, fajita y corsé

Porque vienen los fríos de enero

Y esta medio en cueros el niño Manuel (bis)

A las claritas del día  
A las claritas del día, pone luz en el portal  
mira que te mira su niño María,

Mira que te mira, mira que te mira mirándolo esta.

José ha visto que su vara de nardos esta florecida  
y azucenas en la cara se le ponen a María,  
el buey y la mula le dan su calor  
al rey de los cielos que anoche nació.

Antonio también observaba a Lovino. Le encantaba ver cómo el pequeño disfrutaba de su música. Siempre lo había hecho, desde la primera vez que lo había visto tocar. España se había alegrado tanto al ver que su subordinado y él tenían algo en común. Cierto es que la música une culturas.

Los pastorcillos en navidad le regalan

Al rey de los cielos que está en el portal,

Del campo la hoja del huerto el laurel

Que ya está cantadito la ropa y meloja,

La ropa y meloja de menta y miel.

Ya le llevan al rey de los cielos

Mantilla, pañuelo, fajita y corsé

Porque vienen los fríos de enero

Y esta medio en cueros el niño Manuel

Con fuerza en la voz y un acorde certero el español terminó la canción. Al italiano le dieron ganas de aplaudir, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y evitó su mirada.

-¿Te gustó Lovino? ¿A qué es una hermosa canción?

-Bueno, he oído mejores. Pero mal no estuvo.

-¡Aw, Lovi! A veces puedes ser muy malo. Yo que lo hecho con tanto cariño. Pero sé que te encantó, solo que no me quieres decir- exclamó el español, tomando la nariz del italiano. Este apartó su mano, sonrojándose inevitablemente.

Le encantaba estar así con el español. Como si las guerras no existiesen, como si no fuesen naciones. Cómo si solo fuesen dos seres unidos de una manera muchísimo más fuerte que el lazo de colonia-conquistador. Algo imposible de explicar.

_Fin del Flashback_

El rostro del italiano adoptó ese adorable color rosa que fascinaba al español, mientras que poco a poco volvía a la realidad.

-¿Lovi? ¿Estás bien? Háblame, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Lovino enfocó su vista en el español, quien estaba haciendo señas frente a él. Se veía preocupado, pero al ver reaccionar al italiano se tranquilizó.

-Bastardo… ¿tienes algo? ¿Por qué haces esos gestos tan extraños, maldición?

-¡Eso es lo que te había preguntado! Bueno, ya no importa. ¡Mira esta tortuguita de juguete que me compré! ¿A qué es la cosa más mona que has visto en tu vida?

-Idiota, ese juguete es para bebés de 0 a 24 meses. Aunque pensándolo bien, va bien con tu edad cerebral.

El joven ondulado solo hizo un puchero. La verdad es que era sumamente extraño que un adulto de 25 años -y esos eran los que aparentaba, su edad real sobrepasaba ese número de lejos- comprase un juguete para recién nacidos. Pero así era el español. Y así era cómo el italiano lo quería.

¿El italiano lo quería? Lovino río ante este pensamiento. Era la nostalgia lo que hacía que él pensara así. Los recuerdos que justo acababan de pasar por su mente causaban estragos en él. Podría querer a Antonio, pero de una manera fraternal. Ahí se quedaba…

¿O no? ¿Acaso los sentimientos que despertaba en él España habían cambiado? Así cómo Lovino, habían madurado, para convertirse en algo más intenso y hermoso. ¿Acaso estaba enamorado del español?

Tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos, Lovino agitó su cabeza. Salió de la tienda junto al provocante de sus quebraderos de cabeza. Este último parecía no darse cuenta de lo callado que estaba el italiano. Ni se inmutó cuando el menor no dijo nada cuando el comentó lo lindos que eran esos dos gemelitos que habían pasado junto a ellos vestidos de la misma forma.

Ambos habían terminado sus compras, pero a Romano todavía le faltaba el más importante, el del español.

* * *

Cuando llegó la Navidad, la temperatura seguía baja. Los dos hermanos Italia se vistieron lo más abrigados y elegantes que pudieron. ¡El clima podía estar bajo, pero el sentido de la moda nunca se pierde!

Tras una pelea para decidirse quien conduciría a la casa del español, dónde se celebraría la fiesta, Feliciano terminó cediendo ante los gritos de su hermano y se sentó en el lado del copiloto. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Romano comenzó a manejar, y conociendo la manía de los italianos de manejar fuera del límite de la velocidad, llegaron increíblemente rápido.

-¡Romanito! ¡Feli! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Fusososososo, ambos se ven tan lindos!

-Maldición España, ¿no te puedes comportar como una persona normal? Ah, y Feliz Navidad, o lo que sea…- dijo el italiano aburrido. Pasó junto al moreno y se sentó en el cómodo sofá del español. Había pasado tanto tiempo en esa casa que ya la sentía como suya.

-¡Ve~! ¡Feliz Navidad, Spain nii-chan! – dijo el menor de los Italia, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El ibérico lo invitó a pasar, sentándose junto a Romano en el mueble. Antonio y Feliciano comenzaron a hablar de cualquier banalidad, mientras que el sureño hacía zapping, tratando de encontrar un buen programa en medio de toda la programación navideña.

Disimuladamente, Lovino volteó a ver al "Jefe". Miles de preguntas invadieron su mente, así como miles de escenarios. En unos el español entendía el mensaje, lo que el joven italiano le iba a decir. Pero en los otros, Antonio seguía tan denso como siempre y solo lo trataba como a un niño como siempre. Romano rogaba por que las cosas salieron a su favor.

Pronto la casa estuvo llena de gente. Naciones entraban cargando regalos para sus amigos más cercanos. La sonrisa del español parecía nunca despegarse de su cara. Bueno, con razón, este era uno de sus días favoritos.

Después de un gran festín, en el que se vio comida de todas partes del mundo (menos de Inglaterra, nadie iba a dejar que arruinase la velada con una intoxicación), comenzó el reparto de los regalos.

Hubo tanto caras se sorpresa como de aburrimiento; de felicidad como de molestia y uno que otro gesto de cariño entre las parejas que ya se habían declarado. Romano no pudo evitar gruñir al ver como su hermano besaba al macho patatas. Era en verdad una imagen repulsiva.

Cuando ya casi no quedaban regalos, España se percató de que su querido Romano no se encontraba en la sala. Disculpándose con todos los presentes, comenzó a buscarlo. Primero fue a la cocina, pensando que tal vez el italiano no había saciado con el banquete. Después de pensarlo un poco, le pareció que la idea era algo descabellada, puesto que Lovino había sido uno de los que más había comido.

Tras buscarlo en su cuarto (aún después de irse de su casa, Lovino había conservado su habitación en la casa de Antonio) y en el baño, España salió al jardín, sospechando que tal vez el italiano había salido a tomar aire. Lo encontró ahí, sentado frente a la banca en la que habían compartido tantos momentos juntos. El italiano vestía ahora un terno blanco, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su delicada figura. En la banca se encontraba una radio, la cual fue prendida ni bien el italiano vio pasar al español. Una melodía que el español reconoció como "Noche de Paz" inundó el espacio. Romano respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a cantar.

Astro del Ciel, pargol divin,  
Mite agnello, Redentor,  
Tu che i vati da lungi sognar,  
Tu che angeliche voci annunziar,  
Luce dona alle menti,  
Pace infondi nei cuor.

La hermosa voz del italiano sorprendió al español. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba cantar, y las pocas veces que lo hacía, era porque Lovino no se daba cuenta. Además lo hacía tan bajito que era casi imposible para Antonio escucharlo. Pero ahora, entonando esa canción tan bella y mostrando en su máximo esplendor, el joven de rizos chocolate no podía dejar de mirar al italiano, sintiendo lágrimas de emoción bajar por sus firmes pómulos. Era el mejor espectáculo.

Astro del Ciel, pargol divin,  
Mite agnello, Redentor,  
Tu di stirpe regale decor,  
Tu virgineo, mistico fior,  
Luce dona alle menti,  
Pace infondi nei cuor.

El sonrojo del italiano iba aumentando progresivamente al sentir la mirada del español. De todas las reacciones posibles, llorar fue la menos esperada. Lovino no sabía qué hacer, nunca pensó que su protector (porque aunque ya cuidaba de él como colonia, siempre estaba ahí para protegerlo. Por un momento comenzó a titubear, pero luego siguió con la canción.

Astro del Ciel, pargol divin,  
Mite agnello, Redentor,  
Tu disceso a scontare l'error,  
Tu sol nato a parlare d'amor,  
Luce dona alle menti,  
Pace infondi nei cuor.

Lentamente, Antonio se acercó al italiano. El final había sido sublime, con Lovino alcanzando las notas perfectamente, para luego agachar su rostro rojo – tanto como un tomate, pensó el español- siendo uno de las imágenes más tiernas que se había visto. Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente juntos, el mayor atrajo hacia sus brazos a su pequeño. Ninguna palabra se necesito, con ese íntimo contacto todos los sentimientos fueron comprendidos en ambas partes.

Tomando la barbilla de Lovino, Antonio hizo que este elevara su rostro. Se miraron por un largo rato, hasta que no pudieron seguir evitando esa fuerza que trataba de unir sus labios y cedieron ante ella. El roce fue perfecto, mucho mejor de lo que ambos pudieron soñar. Ni leyendo mil libros ni viendo un millón de películas se podría entender lo dulce y profundo de este contacto.

Al separarse, ambos sonrieron. El mayor no pudo recordar un día en el que Romano se había visto tan bello. Sus corazones parecían sincronizados, así como su respiración. Un te amo fue suficiente para que Lovino volviese a unir sus labios, sintiendo el ser más dichoso del mundo.

El resto de la noche pasó en silencio. Los flamantes enamorados compartieron más de un beso y una caricia.

-Tenías razón, la navidad es amor. Es muchísimo mejor cuando es amor.

**Antes de acabar con esto, unas aclaraciones. "Astro del Ciel", tambien conocida como "Noche de Paz", es una canción austriaca. Yo elegí la versión de italiana de esta canción, ya que es uno de mis villancicos favoritos y creo que iba bien con la historia. "Al rey de los cielos" de Manuel Lombo fue la canción que Antonio cantó.**

**¡Gracias por haber leído!**


End file.
